1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gas fuel ignition system of the low voltage dc type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,854 utilizing a gated oscillator, and more particularly to an improved spark generating circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a need for low voltage dc ignition systems, such as for igniting gas fuel burners in motor homes or other recreational vehicles having only 12 V dc power available. In the prior art system disclosed in the aforesaid patent, a trial ignition is initiated upon closing a switch that applies the 12 V dc power to an ignition system that includes a gated oscillator which powers the spark generator, and opens a fuel valve. If ignition is successfully achieved, spark generation is suppressed due to the lower impedance at the spark electrode in the presence of a flame. However, operation of the oscillator is sustained by a flame sensor in order to keep the fuel valve open.